Components in a computing system, such as a Central Processing Unit (“CPU”) and one or more memory subsystem components, may consume power and generate heat as they operate. Moreover, a computing system will typically have limitations associated with how much power and/or heat should be generated during operation. For example, a computing system might have an overall power and/or thermal budget as well as component level power limitations. Note that exceeding these parameters might result in degraded performance and/or damage to components in the system. Further note that one or more power supplies may be used to provide power for the computing system.
In some cases, the computing system may be able to be configured in a number of different ways. For example, in one configuration a computing system might have two processors and four memory subsystems, while in another configuration the same system might have four processors and eight memory subsystems. The number of power supplies, and/or an amount of power available from each power supply, might be selected in view of these potential configurations of the computing system. Note, however, that selecting power supplies based on a maximum or “worst case” system configuration may lead to higher costs and/or lead to reduced power efficiencies.